


Afternoon Delight

by Sinistretoile



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, Drabble, F/M, Food Kink, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Object Insertion, Picnics, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Bucky and his love enjoy a perfect picnic on a perfect afternoon.KINKTOBER DAY 15PROMPT: FOOD PLAY
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER DAY 15  
> PROMPT: FOOD PLAY

The sun shone brilliantly in the clear azure sky. White fluffy clouds dotted the expanse perfectly. It was like a fucking picture. A cool, refreshing breeze made the bright green leaves dance on the trees. She sighed and snuggled into Bucky's side. He hummed and squeezed her closer with his flesh arm.  
Her fingertips played with the soft fabric of his tee. The backs of his fingers caressed her bare arm. Sunlight dappled them, the movement of the trees making the lights dance over them. It was a perfect little cocoon. One which they didn't often get and would have to leave all too soon.  
Bucky's stomach growled. She giggled which made him smile. "Hungry, babe?"  
"Always, doll." He tipped her chin up so they could look at each other as he lifted his head. "But it can wait." His stomach growled again.  
She laughed this time. "I think your belly would beg to differ."  
"Is that so?"  
"That's so." He grinned, leaning up further to kiss her. His tongue swept into her mouth before their lips touched. She moaned and it prickled his scalp. Her skin felt almost hot underneath his cool metal fingers. His stomach growled a third time. She pulled away, laughing. "You better feed that thing before it decides to eat me."  
"Oh I'll eat you alright." He growled as he rolled them onto her back. She yelped in delighted surprise. Her chest heaved, trapped between the ground and the solid, immovable expanse of his. He loved the way her breasts pressed against him as she panted, her excitement kicking up and kicking his in.  
"Bucky." He ground his hips into hers, making her gasp and his cock grow. She opened her legs a touch wider. The only thing separating him from being inside her was the fabric of her dress caught between them and his trousers. His stomach growled again, louder and more insistent. "Bucky, baby, come on and eat."  
"I am." He trailed licking kisses and soft nips down her throat to her collarbone. He carefully opened the buttons of her sundress. His kisses continued, soft and teasing and paired with playful bites. He reached off the side of their blanket to retrieve the bottle of champagne.  
She squealed when he drizzled the ice-chilled bubbly over her bare breasts. His tongue laved over the globes of her breasts. Her nipples stood tight. Between his kisses and bites, the cool breeze and the even cooler champagne, they pulled tight. He moaned, licking and sucking the pale yellow liquid from her nipples. He sucked the tiny rivulets from her skin.  
She sighed and wriggled under his attentions. "Baby..." Champagne had pooled between her breasts on her sternum. He sucked it up with a slurp.  
"Yeah, doll?"  
"Nothing. Nothing at all..."  
Bucky replaced the bottle in the bucket of ice. He propped himself over her, flipping open the lid to the picnic basket. He laid the container of chocolate dipped fruit on the blanket. With a smirk, he rolled a chocolate dipped strawberry over her pert nipple. He took a bite then sucked on her nipple, tasting the champagne and the salt of her skin. He did this two more bites. She would be sticky with the champagne, chocolate and strawberry juice and his saliva.  
Bucky plucked a chocolate dipped pineapple spear from the tray. He teased it down her belly, sucking up the juice and melted chocolate with open-mouth kisses. He teased the piece of fruit over her bare pussy.  
"Baby..." He shushed her. His tongue cleaned up the sticky juice and chocolate mix over her clit, making her moan and arch. He kissed the juncture of her thigh, easing the piece pineapple inside her. "Buck-"  
He nestled down between her legs, throwing one over his shoulder. His thumb rubbed her clit, making her arch again. "You wanted me to eat, doll. I'm eating."


End file.
